The Unexpected
by monkeyman626
Summary: Hogwarts thought they knew who they were. Boy were they wrong. Ginny and Trixie were the most amazing pranksters of all time, and no one even knew it was them. Hogwarts students should know by now. Expect the Unexpected. NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Trixiebelle Velair took a deep breath as she stepped up to the sorting hat. Her new friend, Ginny Weasley crossed her fingers, giving her a 'good luck' look. She jumped as a voice echoed into her mind.

_Tricksy Trixiebelle_ the hat sounded like it was laughing. _I can see it all! You would do well in all four houses. With your desire to prove yourself and your hunger for personal growth, you would do well in Slytherin. Your thirst for knowledge and your extraordinary talents and strength you would do well in Ravenclaw. And your overwhelming loyalty to those you care about, and your desire to serve and protect is one so strong I have not seen it in many a year. You would do wonderfully in Hufflepuff._

Trixie waited, her fists clenched so tight she was sure they were white by now.

"But...?"

The hat laughed again.

_But overruling all of this, is your unmistakeably mischievous personality. There is only one house strong enough to handle you!_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Trixie grinned, as she skipped happily down to the table that had erupted into cheers, though for some reason, no one wanted to be the one next to her. Trixie shrugged, even throwing a casual wink at the red headed twins, as "Weasley, Ginerva" was called to be sorted.

Ginny was just as nervous as Trixie had been. She hesitated for only a moment, before sitting down on the stool, and the hat was placed over her eyes.

_Ah another Weasley!_ The hat said confidently. _I know just what to do... Ah.... _

"What is it?"

The hat chuckled.

_You are much like your brothers Miss Weasley; you have their talents, their surprising stubbornness, and an ability to wreak havoc wherever you go! But you also have so much more. You have strength within you that even you do not know you have. Find that strength Miss Weasley, don't ever lose it._

Ginny merely nodded, still nervous. The hat chuckled softly.

_There is only one house that is equipped to deal with you and your new friend's knack for trouble._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"YES!" shrieked Trixie, as Ginny raced toward her. Ginny planted herself happily next to her. As the applause died down she leant over to her friend.

"I wonder why no one wants to sit by us?"

Trixie giggled.

"Nothing to do with the fact that we're soaking wet and covered in Lake goo?"

Ginny giggled too.

"Nothing at all!"

That night, after the other first year girls had finally fallen asleep, Trixie threw her pillow at Ginny's bed. The red head sat up immediately.

"What?" she whispered, a smile already creeping onto her face. Trixie only grinned in response. Trying desperately to contain their giggles, they crept out of their room, pulling on their dressing gowns.

"Shush!"

"What are you two doing out of bed?" asked the Fat Lady, her eyes narrowed slightly at them as they pushed the portrait out of the way. Ginny and Trixie only giggled again, as they sprinted down the hallway, as far away from the Gryffindor Tower as they could get.

After about an hour of exploration, Ginny and Trixie had found the entrance to the kitchens.

"More cake Miss?" asked Blinky, one of the house elves. Trixie nodded in enthusiasm.

"I don't know why I decided to tickle that pear!" Trixie said with a laugh. Ginny smirked.

"But it's a good thing you did!" she paused, eyes wide in excitement. "I wonder what other rooms we can get into! Behind portraits!"

Trixie gasped at the possibilities.

"We might have to kiss a picture of a statue, or slap a donkey, but hellz yeah!"

Ginny snorted into her butterbeer.

"Slap a donkey?"

"Hey, we had to tickle a pear didn't we?"

After a rather large midnight snack, and a loud promise, much to Blinky's delight, that they would be back soon, Ginny and Trixie began exploring once again. If anyone had caught them they would have been very confused as to why two first year Gryffindors were walking around tickling, kissing, and even on occasion, slapping portraits.

"Ooooh look, ickle first years!"

The two girls jumped in fright, spinning around in shock.

"Woah!" gasped Trixie, staring up at the poltergeist.

"You're Peeves!" announced Ginny. "Fred and George told me about you!"

Peeves chuckled manically.

"FIRST YEARS IN THE CORRIDOR! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" he roared loudly.

"SHUSH!"

"Please!"

Peeves kept shouting, despite their protests. Finally getting frustrated, Trixie stomped her foot.

"If you don't shut up, how are we supposed to knock over all the suits of armour!" she snapped, gasping, and covering her mouth with her hand. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Trixie!" groaned Ginny. To their surprise though, their words silenced the ghost.

"ALL the suits of armour?" he asked. They nodded silently. The thought of running did not occur to them. Peeves smirked. "What about the trophy cases?"

Ginny's mouth dropped open.

"You can knock those over?"

Peeves cackled loudly in his excitement.

"I'll show you how!" he screeched, zipping down the hallway so fast, that they almost couldn't keep up.

"Where'd he go?" gasped Ginny. Trixie only struggled to catch her breath. That's when they heard it.

"Where are they Peeves?"

Clapping a hand over her mouth so that the old caretaker wouldn't hear her breathing, Trixie and Ginny ducked into a nearby classroom, ears pressed against the door.

"Where are they?" repeated Filch. Peeves only cackled again.

"I aint saying nothing, until you say please!"

"Please!"

"NOTHING!"

Ginny and Trixie held in their giggles, as a very frustrated Filch stormed past them, as fast as he could go with his limp.

"Come on my dear, we'll find them" he murmured to his cat, Mrs Norris. Ginny and Trixie could barely stop their laughter now.

"My dear?" choked out Ginny. "My dear?!"

"Come on Ickle Firstyears!" Peeves said, suddenly appearing beside them. "So much to smash, so little time to do it in!"

The Gryffindors exchanged grins once more, before racing down the hallway behind the poltergeist.

"I bet Fred and George'll love this!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Did you hear?" asked Ron the moment they'd sat down at the table the next morning. Trixie and Ginny exchanged knowing glances.

"Hear what?"

"Someone went around last night knocking down all the suits of armour and the trophy cases!" Ron exclaimed, "Filch is certain it was Peeves."

"ALL of them?" asked Trixie, in the same surprised tone that Peeves had used the night before, causing Ginny to snort into her Pumpkin Juice.

Dean Thomas, who was sitting beside them, raised an eyebrow at her, before shrugging.

"Didn't you hear anything last night?" asked Hermione in surprise. Trixie only smirked.

"Did you hear about Professor McGonagall?" whispered Lavender in a low voice, eyeing the Professor in question wearily.

"What?" asked Seamus.

"She came racing into the girls dormitory's, in her dressing gown! She thought it was an earthquake!"

"Really?" asked a third year girl none of them recognised. Fred and George, who were listening, decided to join in the conversation.

"Apparently she was so terrified..." began Fred

"That she made all the first years hide under their beds!" continued George.

They couldn't keep it in. Trixie and Ginny burst out into a fit of hysterical giggles.

"It wasn't.... an earthquake..." Trixie began, intent on telling them the truth, but Percy Weasley's voice interrupted her.

"For goodness sake Ginny, get a hold of yourself!" he snapped.

"The.... prick head!" Ginny fumed as they lead the way to the dungeons, which thanks to their explorations the night before, found quite easily. Trixie only nodded. "He's such.... a...."

"Prick head?" supplied Trixie. Ginny nodded angrily, coming to a halt as they reached their destination.

"Sometimes I wonder if we're even related"

"Yeah...your other brothers make sense. That guy doesn't," Trixie commented, "Maybe he's adopted and your mum dyed his hair red so he matched in with the rest of you"

Ginny laughed in spite herself. It was then that the dungeon door opened, and Professor 'Snape' glared at them.

"Enter"

Ginny and Trixie exchanged intrigued glances as they hurried into the classroom with the rest of the first years. The moment they were all seated, the strange, rather intimidating Head of Slytherin House began to speak.

"There will be no silly incantations or foolish wand waving in this class" he began. His voice was low and quiet, with a strange hint of... danger to it, as though his mere tone was daring them to misbehave.

"He's good..." murmured Ginny. Trixie nodded.

"Too good" she replied. Ginny glanced at her.

"Like... he's pretending?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I wonder why he's so... upset?" asked Trixie. Ginny shrugged.

"I don't think he'll tell us if we asked"

"Maybe we should try?"

"You two, stand up"

Ginny and Trixie quickly smothered their grins.

"You are obviously Miss Weasley," he said, pacing slowly past them, "And your name?"

"Trixie Velair,"

"Do you enjoy disrupting classes, Miss Velair?"

"Don't knock it till you try it, Professor,"

The slightest glow shone in his eyes for a second before it was quickly suppressed.

"You'll soon find your opinion changed Miss Velair," he replied, "Two points from Gryffindor and Mr Campbell? Swap seats with Miss Velair."

Trixie giggled.

"BURN!" she shouted, her fist in the air. Professor Snape felt the urge to raise his eyebrow at her, but restrained himself.

"Make that four points"

"BURN!" shouted Ginny.

"Five!"

"BURN!" they cried together.

"DETENTION!"

Ginny and Trixie said nothing, grins wide on their faces. The other first year students were chuckling, though they quickly fell silent at the Professor's glare.

"I believe I told you to switch places" he said coldly. Trixie winked.

"And?"

Just then the door opened, cutting off the Professor's reply.

"Professor Snape, I was wondering if I could borrow Miss Velair and Miss Weasley for a moment"

Professor Snape turned back to Professor McGonagall, his eyes flashing.

"By all means"

Ginny and Trixie once again, struggled to hide their grins as they gathered their things together, and followed their Head of House out of the Dungeon. No one spoke as they wandered down the halls, finally stopping outside Professor McGonagall's office.

"Inside" she said sternly.

The Professor waited until they had sat down before she too sat down, facing them.

"Why were you out of your beds last night?" she asked immediately. Trixie flushed.

"Straight to the point huh Professor?" she tried.

Minerva was not amused.

"What were you doing out of bed?" she repeated. Ginny shrugged.

"Exploring"

"Where?"

Trixie shrugged this time.

"Everywhere... we found the kitchens actually!"

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow at them in surprise. Students didn't usually admit to finding the kitchens, or to being out of bounds, so quickly. She decided to try something, simply... asking.

"Were you responsible for what happened last night?"

To her shock, they both nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course, Peeves helped alot!"

"So...Peeves was involved?"

Ginny giggled.

"I think he likes us" she said happily, before her face grew solemn. "You're not going to tell my mum are you?"

Trixie's eyes widened at the possibility.

"Please don't tell my dad!"

The Professor eyed them for a moment.

"I will not tell either of your parents. BUT..." the smiles dropped from the first years faces. "You will"

"Can't you just give us detention?" groaned Trixie. Minerva smiled, though Trixie always said it was more of a smirk.

"You will both be receiving two weeks of detention, and ten points will be taken from Gryffindor. But you will also tell your parents yourselves" she paused for a moment. "Though, something tells me, you would have told them yourselves anyway"

Ginny lay sprawled out on her bed. Trixie had gone to the kitchens, hoping to find Blinky and get some more of her delicious hot chocolate, leaving her behind so she could write in her diary.

The old blue book sat open in front of her, the ink pot balanced precariously in the middle of the bed, threatening to tip over at any moment as Ginny dipped in her quill.

_Tom_ she wrote, pausing to think for a moment. _Last night was awesome! So much better than I expected! Mum said that when I came to Hogwarts I'd meet 'lifelong friends' and grow so much. Well... she was right about the friends part._

**What's your friends name? **The invisible friend she had grown dependent on replied.

_Trixie. We snuck into the kitchens, and your not going to believe what we just got away with!_

**What did you do?**

_With Peeve's help, we knocked over every single suit of armour, and all the trophy cases, at the exact same time!_

**Really? At the same time? How did you do that?**

_Peeves taught us this spell he saw Fred and George use once._ Ginny sighed. _Percy embarrassed me today, in front of Harry! I was so... angry!_

**Tell me everything Ginny**. Tom's writing said, **absolutely everything**.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Do you two ever stop laughing?" asked Ron exasperatedly at lunch. Trixie glanced up at him in surprise, blushing slightly. She happened to think he was quite cute.

"Maybe we just have alot to laugh about!" Ginny said defensively. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Like whose hotter? Dean or Harry?" he asked sarcastically.

"No. Like whose a bigger prickhead? You or Percy!"

"Come on Gin," Trixie interrupted, before her friend decided to hex her brother, "let's go eat in the kitchens. Better company down there"

Ron exchanged glances with Harry.

"You think they really know where the kitchens are?" asked Harry. Ron snorted.

"Yeah, and Ginny's best friend's with You-Know-Who" he laughed. Hermione just shook her head.

"They're obviously just trying to impress everyone. You did embarrass them Ronald"

Ron just shrugged.

"So?"

And so the next few weeks continued. Not one of the students would take either of them seriously. When Ginny and Trixie found a room on the seventh floor that turned into absolutely anything you needed , nobody would listen to them when they tried to tell them about it.

_It's like nobody cares about us Tom,_ Ginny wrote one night, _they think we're even worse than Parvati and Lavender. Like today, we were trying to tell Hermione, and she acted like she was listening. Trix said she probably thought she was, but she didn't hear a word I said. _Ginny snorted in laughter. _But hey, at least we have Snape and McGonagall. They believe us. And I don't think they like us very much for it. _

Trixie stole the diary from her friend's hands, and took the quill.

We probably shouldn't have stolen those dungbombs from Filch's office. And then let them off in Snape's dungeon. 

Ginny giggled loudly at the memory.

"Would you two cut it out?" groaned Felicity Richards. Only making them giggle harder.

"Case and point!" whispered Trixie. Ginny looked at her questionably. Trixie shrugged. "Saw it on a movie once"

"Do you even know what it means?"

"No"

"Alrighty then"

October came and went, filled with pranks, disasters and detentions, and soon it was time for Halloween. Ginny lay sprawled out on her bed, waiting for Tom's reply.

**Do not worry Ginerva,** his soothing words reminded her, **I will never forget you. You will never be alone again.**

"Ginny?" asked Trixie, sticking her head through the door to peer into the kitchens. "Blinky have you seen Ginny?" She searched the dormitory, and even went to the Room of Requirement (Blinky had told them what it was called), but still no sign of her friend.

"Where the heck is she?" murmured Trixie, shaking her head as she strolled into the Great Hall, taking a seat next to Colin Creevey, the only Gryffindor student who seemed to have any interest in the two of them.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Colin. Trixie shrugged, as she started eating the mince pie that appeared on her plate. Blinky was always giving them their food before the feasts started.

"No idea"

It was dessert before Ginny arrived. She rushed into the hall, looking flustered, and nervous. Trixie watched her in concern, waving her hand out to her. Ginny rushed to her, taking her seat. Neither of them noticed Professor Snape watching closely, something akin to worry in his eyes.

"Where were you?" asked Trixie. "Are you ok?"

Ginny shook her head, glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

"I don't know" she whispered. "I don't know where I was"

"Did you get lost?"

Ginny shook her head.

"I... I don't know..."

Trixie watched her for a moment, but from the look on her friend's face, decided not to press it. For now. So instead, she smirked.

"You missed out on Blinky's Pork Chops"

Ginny groaned.

"Are you serious? But those are the best!"

"Hey it's your fault you weren't here on time!"

Ginny poked her tongue out. Trixie grinned.

"I believe a midnight trip to the kitchens is in order!"

Ginny smirked back.

"Sounds good to me!"

The rest of the feast continued without a hitch, despite Trixie's finger crossing and fervent whispering "troll, troll, please let there be a troll". Trixie, Ginny and Colin were among the first to reach the doors, along with the Slytherins.

"Oh... my... gosh!" exclaimed Ginny, her eyes wide in shock and fear.

Hanging on the wall opposite them was what appeared to be a frozen Mrs Norris, and above her, written in what appeared to be blood were the words _Enemies of the heir beware._ Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in front of a distraught Mr Filch, expressions of confusion on their faces. There was a moment's silence, before Draco Malfoy found his voice.

"Enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next Mudbloods!"

Ginny glared at the blonde haired Slytherin, her fist clenching around her wand. Striding forward just a little, she raised her hand, and brought it hard across his face.

"You're a dickhead!" she snapped, spinning around and storming away.

"Well..." Trixie snorted, "Sure beats a troll"

The dark haired boy standing next to Draco, Blaise Zabini, Trixie discovered later, raised an eyebrow at her. Trixie smirked back, before whistling cheerfully to herself, she followed after her friend. Draco and Blaise stared after them in shock, just glad that everyone else had been so absorbed in their own conversations that they had apparently, noticed nothing. They would be keeping an eye on those first years.

Friday night came and went, and it was quite typical for the two girls. They were once again in Snape's dungeon, scrubbing out cauldrons for detention. They of course, were talking as though they had forgotten the Potions Master was there.

"Who would you rather date?" asked Trixie suddenly, a grin forming on her face. "Lee Jordan, or... Oliver Wood"

Ginny grinned.

"Wood hands down," she replied.

"Fred or George?" she asked, though her nose grimaced slightly at the thought. Severus Snape shook his head, from somewhere beneath the potions essay he was marking, a smile threatening to show itself.

"Fred" Trixie responded immediately. "He's far cuter"

"Ewww!"

"You asked!"

There was a moment's pause.

"I know! Crabbe or Goyle?"

"Death!"

"NOT AN OPTION GINERVA!" Trixie sung happily. Ginny scowled, before a serious expression crossed her face as she weighed the options. Severus was trying not to grin now.

"Crabbe" an evil smirk crossed her lips. "Dumbledore or Flitwick?"

Snape coughed loudly in the corner of the room.

"But they're... OLD!"

"You still have to choose!"

"Fine!" Trixie snapped. "Um... Dumbledore. He's taller"

Snape couldn't help himself, he let out a small chuckle. Trixie and Ginny exchanged triumphant grins. The Professor, noticing their grins, forced his scowl onto his face once more and picked up his quill again. Trixie smirked.

"Hey Gin, do you even know what _this_ detention is for? I'm starting to lose track"

"You know what I am too; it's not the musical one is it?"

Trixie shook her head.

"I don't think so. It could have been because we blew up Moaning Myrtle's toilet..."

Ginny laughed.

"I wish I could've seen mum's face when we sent her that toilet seat!"

"She'll probably think it's from your brothers," Ginny laughed.

"That might explain the howler they got last week"

Trixie giggled, before shrugging in defeat.

"I guess we'll never know!"

They both laughed at that, before falling into a comfortable silence. Suddenly Trixie let out an excited "ooooh!"

"What?"

"I just had the awesomest idea ever!"

"What?"

Trixie smirked.

"An Annual Hug-A-Slytherin Day!"

Ginny gasped as the possibilities raced through her mind.

"Oh this could be fun!"

There was a moment's pause.

"EWWW!"

"What?"

"Your thinking about my brother aren't you?"

Trixie blushed.

"Ewww... why can't you like someone like... I dunno...."

"Harry?"

Now it was Ginny's turn to blush.

"He's a whole of alot better than Ron!"

"You only think that because your _related_ to the git"

"If you think he's a git, why do you like him so much?"

Trixie shrugged.

"You think Harry's got a... what does your mum call it... a hero complex, and you still like him!" Trixie defended.

"Well Ron doesn't have a brain and you like him!"

Trixie rolled her eyes.

"Hence the reason I called him a _git!_"

Severus Snape couldn't help himself, he snorted.

"Yes!" cried Trixie.

"It has a sense of humour!" shouted Ginny.

Snape glared at them, only making Trixie sigh.

"Why are you so angry all the time?" she asked solemnly, staring him straight in the eyes. Ginny stood beside her, arms folded as they examined the Professor. Severus felt the overwhelming desire to squirm, as though he was being... evaluated.

Ginny nodded seriously.

"You try too hard Professor"

The Professor stared at them, his mouth slightly hanging open in shock as the two 11 year olds analysed him, quite accurately.

"Just let it go..." Trixie began "whatever it is... just let it go"

There was another silence, before Ginny and Trixie broke out into matching grins. Trixie winked at her friend, and together they launched themselves around the desk and threw their arms around him in a hug, before racing out of the classroom.

"It's HUG-A-SLYTHERIN-DAY!" Trixie yelled out behind her.

Severus Snape did nothing, feeling slightly undone as he sat at his desk. Slowly, he reached forward, and resumed marking the first year's essays.

"Let it go" he repeated, sounding out the words. "Let it go"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"You don't think... you don't think it was me do you?"

Trixie shook her head a stubborn expression on her face. She and Ginny were in the Room of Requirement researching anything that could help explain Ginny's black out.

"It wasn't you!" Trixie insisted. "There's no way YOU would ever do anything like that..."

"What are you thinking?" asked Ginny, her keen eyes not missing the change in her friend's expression. Trixie shook her head again, sighing out loud.

"I don't know..." she replied slowly, "it's like the answer is right there... but I can't reach it"

They sat in silence for a moment, before with a grin, they raced out of the Room of Requirement, bags of dungbombs and fireworks in their pockets.

* * *

"Miss Velair, Miss Weasley!"

The two first years skidded to a halt, spinning around to face Professor Snape, guilty expressions on their faces.

"Yes?" asked Trixie, feigning innocence as well as she could. Of course, the Potions Master was not fooled. He strode towards them, cloak billowing out behind him. He stood in front of them, waiting. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, who he had just been giving points, watched them in curiosity.

No one spoke, as stubborn gaze met stubborn gaze. For a moment, Severus was convinced that neither of the young girls would give up, but finally Trixie sighed, and he knew he had won... or so he thought. The blonde reached into her pocket and pulled out a brown paper bag, holding it out to him.

"Cream puff?" she asked.

Ginny snorted, quickly falling silent at the Professor's glare, though she couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face. Severus Snape locked eyes with Trixie once more. He knew exactly what else was in her pocket, and she knew he knew it. Casually he reached forward to take a puff.

"Thank you Miss Velair" Trixie couldn't hold in her own snort now. "As you were"

Professor Snape spun around, biting down on his cream puff casually striding past Draco and Blaise as though there had been nothing uncommon about the interaction. Trixie and Ginny stared after the Professor, neither paying attention to the Slytherin boys who were watching them in interest.

"Did he... just give us permission to blow up McGonagall's office?" asked Trixie. Ginny nodded.

"I think he did..."

They exchanged glances before holding up their hands and high fiving, laughing loudly as they did.

"WE LOVE YOU PROFESSOR SNAPE!"

Ginny groaned, scrunching up her nose as she scrubbed yet another trophy.

"I wish we'd just stop TELLING Professor McGonagall when we blow things up" she muttered. Trixie only shrugged.

"She asked if we did it, I simply answered her question"

Ginny glared accusingly at her friend, throwing a dirty rag at her face.

"You didn't have to throw in a "what's new Pussycat?"..."

Trixie smirked.

"You enjoyed the look on her face just as much as I did"

Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but found she had nothing. So instead she laughed.

"Trix, what are you doing?" Trixie said nothing, instead holding up her fingers to form a gun, peering around the corner dramatically, pulling back and holding her 'gun' up by her chest.

"Dun... Dun dun dun dun"

"I'm being a spy"

"What's with the song?"

Trixie rolled her eyes.

"It's my spy music!"

She peeked around the corner again, waving Ginny forward. Ginny giggled, but quickly did the same thing with her hands, and running to stand beside Trixie, backs pressed against the wall.

"Dun dun dun dun dun"

Trixie nodded at Ginny, and together they burst around the corner, pointing their guns in every direction, before running down the halls, zigzagging back and forth, pressing their backs up against the walls, pointing their weapons around every corner, jumping out from behind portraits and hiding behind suits of armour, frightening several students and earning strange looks from the rest.

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun"

* * *

And so the year continued. Ginny was getting more and more frightened. She had blacked out so many times that she was starting to lose count, and every time she did, something bad happened. She and Trixie had been trying to figure out what was causing them, but so far they were having no luck.

Professor Snape eyed the two 11 year olds as they tried to clean out his store cupboard (they had been in detention so often there was no longer any need for cauldron's to be scrubbed, so he had to think of something new!) He was resisting the urge to snort as he thought back to why they were in detention this time.

"_Professor Lockhart!" gasped Madam Pomfrey, as the Professor was carried in on the shoulders of a couple sixth years, a miserable expression on his face. Severus placed the potion Poppy had asked for on the table, hoping to duck out before the idiot opened his mouth._

"_We found him by the whomping willow" that sixth year Ravenclaw whose name Severus couldn't be bothered remembering said as he tried to lower the Professor onto a bed._

"_What on earth were you doing by that blasted tree?" asked the nurse in exasperation._

"_Miss Velair, and Miss Weasley... they said my fan club was waiting!"_

_Now Severus really had to get out of there. He rushed down to his dungeon as fast as he could, before throwing his head back and laughing. _

He was trying not to laugh again, when Ginny sighed, again. His eyebrows furrowed. They had been awfully quiet. Suddenly Trixie spun to face him, a pleading expression on her face.

"Professor, can I ask you a question?"

Severus nodded, a strange feeling in his chest, a feeling he later identified as worry.

"What do you do... if your friend... is doing something... something they shouldn't?" Ginny glanced up at her, tears in her eyes.

"What if you're hurting people? Badly?" she murmured.

"What do you do... if you know it's not their fault?" Trixie pressed, a strange desperation in both their voices.

"I'm not sure I understand..." he asked, coming around the desk to stand in front of them. Suddenly, Ginny seemed unable to control herself. She collapsed against him, sobbing into his chest.

"I don't know what's happening to me!" she cried. "I don't mean to hurt anyone! I want it to stop!"

Severus patted her back awkwardly.

"Want what to stop?"

Trixie took a deep breath.

"It's Ginny. Ginny's opening the Chamber of Secrets"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"What?"

Trixie shook her head quickly.

"It's not like that Professor! She didn't want too!"

"Explain!" he snapped, but at the look on the two girl's faces, he took a deep breath, softening his tone slightly. "Please"

He listened patiently as they told him everything they knew. They were both terrified, and confused.

"Please don't tell anyone!"

"I didn't mean too!"

"They'll think she did it on purpose!"

Professor Snape had never felt a worry like this in his life. He didn't know what was happening, all he knew was that they were hurt, they were upset, and he had to do what he could to fix it.

"It's okay," he whispered, the words sounding strange even as he said them, and yet they seemed to have the desired effect. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise"

Both Trixie and Ginny threw themselves at their Professor in that moment, hugging his chest tightly.

"Thank you" they whispered. "Thank you"

Severus was pacing back and forth in his office. From the girls' description, young Miss Weasley must have been possessed. But by who, and how? It seemed even Albus was unsure how it was happening. He too was extremely worried about the two girls.

"_Trixie, I must ask you to stay with Ginny at all times. Do not EVER leave her alone. It's the only way we will discover just HOW this is happening"_

"_Yes sir" Trixie had promised in a small voice. She had been doing that anyway, but even she couldn't be with Ginny at every moment. "I'll try"_

Severus sighed. He promised he would protect them. He just didn't know how.

"Ginny!" Trixie chased after her friend, stopping her just outside the Room of Requirement. They had been sitting in their room, and Ginny was just about to write in her journal, when all of a sudden she had freaked out, taking off out of the room so fast that even Trixie had lost her. She had to steal Fred and George's map to find her again.

"Ginny, what happened?" she asked, panting slightly.

Ginny held in a sob.

"It was Tom. I think it was Tom making me do it!"

Trixie froze in shock. She would never have thought of Tom. He had been so... kind to them. How could he betray them like that? Trixie suddenly felt like an idiot. She should have known not to trust a stupid book. But there was no time for that.

"Come on, we should take it to Professor Snape"

Ginny's jaw dropped, and her heart beat with fear and shame.

"I... I flushed it down the toilet"

"WHAT?"

"I panicked! I'm sorry!"

Trixie shook her head.

"Let's just get it back! Before anyone else finds it!"

The two girls raced down the halls as fast as they could.

"WATCH IT!" cried a third year as they pushed past him. But they ignored him. They had to get to that diary. They just had too! But as they were soon to find out, someone had already beaten them to it.

_My name is Harry Potter_

**Hello Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Ginny and Trixie stared at their plates moodily. They had meant to tell Professor Snape, but they just couldn't do it. They couldn't admit that they had lost the diary. And they were feeling incredibly guilty.

"We'll get it back Gin! We have too!"

Ginny just nodded. Suddenly, she threw her fork down in frustration.

"I can't stand this!"

Ginny gave her friend a pointed look. Trixie nodded in agreement, unable to stop the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. They could worry later. As for now, they had havoc to wreak.

* * *

The two first years peered around the corner, suppressing their giggles, as a group of Ravenclaws headed toward the library at lunchtime.

"WHAT?" cried the one closest to them.

"How can they do this?" added another. Hermione suddenly appeared behind them, her own eyes widening.

"No!" she gasped, "but... Dumbledore wouldn't! He couldn't!"

Hermione stared at the Library, her eyes brimming with tears of shock and despair, only making Trixie and Ginny laugh harder.

It would be several hours before Madam Pince spotted the sign stuck on the library doors.

"The library will be closed indefinitely"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Professor Snape couldn't help but breathe in relief when he found someone had set off almost sixteen dungbombs in the staff room. His girls were okay.

* * *

Valentines came and with it, a rather horrible singing valentine, designed specifically to tease Harry 'the-Boy-Needs-To-Learn-To-Deal-With-His-Fans'. As Trixie and Ginny listened to the stories at lunch they had to cover their mouths to hide their laughter. Harry had taken it just how they wanted him too. His cheeks were STILL bright red.

"Let's... go" Trixie barely managed to gasp out. "I... can't... take much more!"

Ginny nodded, before taking a deep breath to calm herself. The two stood up, ignoring Percy's disdainful glare when Ginny 'accidentally' knocked some pumpkin juice onto his lap.

"Oooof"

Ginny and Trixie glanced up at the three sixth years boy they had literally run into head first. Trixie casually pulled her stolen spoon out of her pocket. And then she poked them with it. The boys pushed her off, glaring after them in disdain and confusion.

Ginny shook her head, as the two of them strode away, Ginny constantly dodging Trixie's spoon.

"Didn't your mum ever teach you NOT to poke Hufflepuffs with spoons?"

Trixie shrugged.

"Must've slipped her mind"

Ginny sighed dramatically.

"Come on Trixie, leave them alone. It's not their fault their house colours make it look like they're covered in bees!"

"Poor Jigglypuffs!"

"You said it Trixie. Poor Jigglypuffs!"

The dark haired Hufflepuff, Michael Adams turned to his friends with a raised eyebrow.

"Jigglypuffs?"


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry if this chapter is kinda uninspiring! I'm really not very good at writing from the Chamber of Secrets story for some reason. But it was the perfect place to start the story so I had to give it a go! Hope you like it anyway!**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

Professor Snape was only growing more anxious and worried with each passing day. At first he had thought that the fact that his girls were once again pulling silly pranks was a good thing... but it seemed the more stressed they got, the increasingly out of control their behaviour slid. And not in the entertaining, strangely Slytherin, yet incredibly gryffindoresque way they had been demonstrating since the beginning of the year.

He needed to help them. He HAD to help them. The only question... was how. However, he would soon find that he was out of time to find an answer.

* * *

Trixie was humming softly to herself, when she froze in her place. Ginny was lying on her bed, writing in the diary once again.

"GINNY NO!" she cried, but her friend spun around quickly, an unrecognisable expression of loathing and hatred on her face as she whipped out her wand and cast a spell that sent her flying into the wall. Trixie's head hit the castle brick with a sickening thud. The not-really-Ginny being smirked in satisfaction, striding out of the room, head held high, eyes calculating, and evil.

* * *

It was a long time before Trixie woke up once more. She groaned as she sat up in her hospital bed, holding her hand to her head as it throbbed with pain. She glanced to the side, and spotted Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sitting next to Hermione's bedside. Her eyes widened.

"GINNY!" she shrieked, ignoring the look of shock on the older Weasley's face as he jumped. She threw herself out of the bed, legs wobbling, as she raced out of the Hospital Wing as fast as she could.

* * *

Severus Snape was pacing back and forth in his office, when young Trixie burst into the room.

"Miss Velair!" he barely managed to get out, before the blonde girl collapsed against him.

"Ginny..." she choked out, her eyes brimming with tears. "Tom... he made... Ginny... not Ginny..."

The Potions Professor felt his eyes widen.

No... it couldn't be!

Not stopping to think, he bent down, and scooped the still shaking girl in his arms, and strode through the passageways, taking the quickest route possible to the Headmaster's Office.

"Bertie Bott's!" he hissed as he reached the gargoyle, barely even slowing down as he raced up the steps.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore prided himself in the fact that not very much could surprise him. Today, however, was one of those days when he was very, very surprised. He glanced up, mouth dropping open slightly as his Potions Master, and most hated Professor in the school, strode into his office, carrying a crying muggle-born Gryffindor in his arms.

"Miss Velair," he said softly, urgently. "You need to tell me what's wrong"

Trixie, though now on the ground, kept a tight grip on Professor Snape's arm.

"Ginny..." she choked out again, "it was the diary! It was Tom!"

Albus' blood ran cold.

"Tom who?"

"Tom Riddle" Trixie wiped away her tears. "You know who he is! Who is he? And what does he want with Ginny!"

"Professor Snape, please take her back to the hospital wing, we have to find Miss Weasley"

"NO!" yelled Trixie, pulling away from her teacher.

"Miss Velair, please..."

"STUPEFY!"

The Headmaster froze in his seat at the shock of the advanced spell the young girl was using. Trixie glared at him.

"THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! NOW WHO THE HELL IS TOM RIDDLE?"

Albus sighed as he was released from the spell, though the wand was still pointing directly between his eyes. Pulling out his own wand he wrote the words "Tom Marvolo Riddle" in the air. With a flick, the letters were rearranged, sending shivers of fear down the first years back as she collapsed once more against Snape. She mouthed the words silently.

"I am Lord Voldemort"


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I can only apologise if its not the greatest chapter in the world. I've always found it difficult to write about the chamber of secrets for some reason!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Trixie watched Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey sweep out of the infirmary after a distressed Professor McGonagall. The Transfiguration professor was so distressed she didn't hear Severus' attempts to explain that he already knew why she was so scared. She was about to collapse onto her bed when she realised that Harry and Ron were no longer in the infirmary; and that neither was the nurse. Barely paying attention to where she was going, the first year began to run. She needed to find her friend, and she needed to find her now.

Figuring the best place to start would be to check the writing on the wall for any hints as to where Ginny was taken, she sprinted through the castle faster than she had ever thought possible. She was on her way, when she spotted Ron and Harry racing toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with Professor Lockhart at wand point. Eyes widening, she followed behind them, as silently as she could.

* * *

Ginny lay sprawled on the ground, fighting desperately to keep her eyes open and to get back up.

"Still fighting are you? Stupid girl!" the ghost like apparition that was Tom Riddle sneered at her. Ginny tried to move, but she found she couldn't. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, and yet she could do nothing about it; she was growing weaker, and weaker, and Tom was only growing stronger.

"Help..." she managed to breathe out, before succumbing to the darkness "Snape... help... me..."

* * *

Trixie gripped her wand tightly as she followed the boys down the slide, landing with a muffled grunt on the back of her Defence Professor, just as he shouted out a spell. She didn't have time to think about what spell he was using as the sudden impact had forced the Professor to his knees, and his curse to hit the roof, sending rocks flying everywhere.

"You stay here, I'll go and find Ginny!" Harry's voice sounded from the other side of the cave in. Ron nodded.

"Right!"

Trixie was too scared to even bother rolling her eyes as the redhead began moving pieces of rock, to create a hole big enough for Harry to make his way back through when he found Ginny.

"Wingardium Leviosa"

Ron dropped the rock he was holding on his foot as he watched a large chunk of stone lift slowly in the air from the top of the pile. He followed it with his eyes until Trixie laid it carefully on the ground next to the terrified Lockhart, who was once again unarmed. Trixie glared at the Professor as he made a lunge for her, her wand in his face immediately, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Immobila" she hissed, and he froze where he stood, one leg in the air. She turned back to Ron.

"If he moves, blast him!"

Ron nodded again, his grip tightening on his wand. A few more levitation spells later, and Trixie was able to scramble through. She raced down the corridor, praying that she wasn't too late.

* * *

"You?" Riddle laughed, as Trixie burst into the open cave. Trixie ignored him.

"GINNY!" she cried, racing toward her fallen friend. Tom raised Ginny's wand and pointed it at her.

"Step away" he ordered. Trixie glared at him, raising her own wand and pointing it at him, trying to ignore the sounds that were echoing down the pipes. She just hoped Harry was okay, whatever it was that was keeping him distracted.

"You must be Tom"

Riddle smirked.

"Is it stupidity or bravery?" Trixie didn't answer. "You are just as stubborn as your little friend aren't you?" he asked, twirling the wand in his fingers. "Look at her, still fighting me, keeping me from my full strength..." Trixie was gripping her wand so tightly her fingers were white, as she tried not to shake "but soon that strength will fail!"

"Not if I... I can help it!"

Riddle only laughed again as she stumbled over her words in her fear. She had no doubt he knew she knew who she was facing.

"EXPELLIRAMUS!" she shouted, but her spell was batted casually to the side. She couldn't give up though. She threw every curse and hex she knew, which was sadly not much, again and again, never landing a shot. It was only her quick reflexes that meant she had only been hit by some of his minor cutting hexes, before Riddle grew bored. With a flick of his wand, she was frozen, her wide eyes showing her fear.

"This will be fun" Riddle gave an evil grin. "CRUCIO!"


	9. Chapter 9

******SORRY FOR THE DELAY, WITH UNIVERSITY AND MARRIAGE, I'VE FOUND MYSELF LOSING TOUCH WITH WRITING, BUT NOT ANYMORE - SEQUEL IS FINALLY UP! YOUR REVIEWS ARE TRULY HUMBLING! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! SEQUEL TITLED OPEN YOUR EYES**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Trixie sat with Ginny in silence, barely paying attention to the rumors floating around the Great Hall. Today was the End-of-Year Feast, and it had been almost two weeks since the '60-foot snake incident' as Fred and George had taken to calling it, or 'the infamous story of Harry Potter and the diary that dragged Little Gin-Gin and Baby Trixie-ballerina into the Chamber of Secrets' for short. It seemed the only people who realized all that the two 11 year olds had been through in that chamber were the adults involved. All everyone else could talk about was the fact that Harry Potter had killed a sixty foot basilisk with a sword that Ronald Weasley had pulled from the Sorting Hat when he had followed his friend through into the chamber. Together, the two had distracted the basilisk, killed it, and then Ron had even stabbed the tooth Harry had pulled from his arm into the diary, destroying the remnant of Tom Riddle and saving his sister's life.

Professor Snape glared openly at the Weasley boy and the Potter fool, both blushing at the attention they were receiving from their housemates as they celebrated Gryffindor's winning of the House Cup once again. He caught Professor McGonagall's eye, and he knew she was thinking the same thing. Minerva's keen eyes hadn't left her two cubs the entire feast. They were both smiling, yes, but they were both still on a regular potion regime, and would be for at least the summer holidays.

Suddenly, she was pulled from her thoughts by a loud screeching. The entire flock of school barn owls poured into the hall at once, dropping packages on all five tables; before all at once, they exploded.

"DUNGBOMBS! I'LL FIND WHO DID THIS! MARK MY WORDS!"

Only Filch's voice could be heard over the chaos that erupted with the sudden stench and green smoke. The students were screaming, rushing out of the hall as fast they could, getting caught in the traffic jam at the door, as more packages arrived, and Peeves joined the fray with an armload of balloons filled with colored paint.

"Got you Potty! Green as a freshly pickled toad for you! Hehe pink for you little miss Malfoy!"

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEES!"

"Mister Filchy Wilchy shouldn't be so mad with Peeves! How about blue for you? And orange for you little kitty catty too!"

* * *

Finally, the chaos ended, and the Hall was empty of students, except for two. Minerva McGonagall tried and failed to glare at them through her red splattered spectacles, Severus Snape tried to look intimidating beneath his dripping yellow hair, and Albus Dumbledore's eyes were as bright as his now multi-colored robes.

"We thought we'd save you the trouble Professors..." began one Gryffindor.

"...of having to search us out on our very last night in these esteemed halls..." continued the other flawlessly.

"So we decided..."

"from the bottom of our hearts..."

"... as the kindly souls we are..."

"to turn ourselves in"

Professor Snape slowly rose from his seat, fixing his best glare on the Gryffindors, but Professor Dumbledore interrupted him before he could speak.

"Excellent use of the school owls, I must admit!" he clapped his hands together happily. "Fifty points to Gryffindor will be awarded to each of you when school resumes next year"

The 11 year olds smirked at each other.

"Thank you Professor" Ginny grinned.

"See you next term!" Trixie added, before together they skipped happily out of the Hall.

Minerva shook her head, and let out a soft moan.

"We're doomed"

**THE END**

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY, WITH UNIVERSITY AND MARRIAGE, I'VE FOUND MYSELF LOSING TOUCH WITH WRITING, BUT NOT ANYMORE - SEQUEL IS FINALLY UP! YOUR REVIEWS ARE TRULY HUMBLING! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! SEQUEL TITLED OPEN YOUR EYES**


End file.
